


to take what one can not have

by aimeric



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeric/pseuds/aimeric
Summary: Jord should have put a stop to this rendezvous the moment Aimeric had told him, in a confident voice over strong spirits, that he had thought about him.





	to take what one can not have

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather self indulgent i’m so sorry...i wanted to fill up more of the aimeric/jord tag, it’s a tragedy that it is so empty. apologies that it isn’t very long!

Rationality within the immense depths of his mind, desperately attempted to warn Jord that he can not have this. 

The principles, unspoken rules, the barriers and the differences between an aristocrat and a lowly guard much like himself, stated that this was taboo. Fingers buried deep within bunches of those irresistible chestnut curls, Aimeric’s full lips against the curve of his ear at the contact, a helpless gasp ghosting along the skin there, pushed all reason aside. 

Jord should have put a stop to this rendezvous the moment Aimeric had told him, in a confident voice over strong spirits, that he had thought about him, should have set his foot down the moment he had felt his skin prick with heat when Aimeric had offered to help him look over the mess of a war map. Jord was a goner the moment Aimeric’s eyes fell upon his lips, gaze dark and full of intent. He was not worthy, truly he was not, but when Aimeric’s fingers desperately, frantically aimed to work at the laces of his clothing, he mindlessly, helplessly, took what he knew was not his, could never be his, and indulged. He touched, kissed, explored, gave in to temptation and Aimeric sang for him in a voice as sweet as the voice he used when they were on the training grounds; _Captain_ , Aimeric would say, voice breathy, warm, and Jord momentarily wondered just how foolish he was to not have noticed sooner that Aimeric was aiming to gain his attention all this time. 

Truth be told, Jord’s attention has always been entrapped without any means of escape. Aimeric is a beauty, truly a sight for sore eyes; all aristocratic features with the mannerisms of not a noble, but of a soldier. A forbidden fruit far too delectable looking to prevent prying hands and starving souls from plucking it from its branches. And yet, Jord was given but a taste, sunk his teeth into his skin and bruised that forbidden fruit, left a sign that he was once there. 

There is an abrupt skip in the beat of Jord’s heart and then an insistent pounding, he should not be embracing Aimeric so intimately like this. Men like him, all burly bodies and rough looking features, holding down jobs that are seen as unimportant and useless, are seen as mere scum in comparison to nobles of Aimeric’s rank; nobles who drink wine from gilded goblets resting precariously in the clutches of their well manicured fingers and dine on luxurious foods. It is thoughts like these, that constantly keep Jord’s mind racing, prick his spine with chills that wash over him and leave him feeling uncertain of himself. He does not deserve this.

And yet...And yet here Aimeric lays in Jord’s arms, bare and vulnerable, shivers invading his body and uneven breaths skittering pass his rosy lips as Jord’s hands carefully trace down the elegant curve of his spine. The thought alone is overwhelming and Jord emits a moan, unbidden. Hands that were once exploring the expanse of Aimeric’s porcelain skin slide up until they reach the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss, hungry, desperate. Aimeric melts into Jord’s kiss, lips parting without having to be coaxed. It is intense, searing with heat, more stealing of breaths and tasting of each other’s tongue than anything else. _I want you_ , and Jord is not sure if he had said this aloud, perhaps he did so against the blushing petals pressed against his own lips, or perhaps Aimeric peered into Jord’s mind, gazed upon his thoughts curiously and understood. Either way, though, Aimeric unwinds his arms from Jord’s body, pulling away so that his torso could lay back against the bedroll beneath the two of them. 

He parts those gorgeous legs as if the action is but a second nature, tongue that had once explored Jord’s mouth, darts across his own lower lip as if trying to savour the taste of Jord’s kiss. Aimeric aims for a cool, collected gaze towards Jord with those piercing bright eyes of his, as if he was not hot with the need to be fucked, but Jord knew better, could see the haziness of sensuality, desperation in his eyes; flushed, trembling. Jord groans, mirroring Aimeric’s gaze with a look of longing of his own, his hands first running along the curve of his sides with a gingerly touch, light as a feather, to his creamy thighs. 

When Jord takes Aimeric, he takes him slowly, Aimeric’s curls splayed out against the pillows, back arched like a soldier’s bow, lithe chest heaving as he draws in shaky breaths. Jord’s heart aches with desire and need, Aimeric is ethereal. The outside world slips away from the two of them, the movement of their bodies and the sounds they emit in unison more important than anything else. Thoughts of different ranks that had plagued Jord’s mind earlier were now gone, dismissed, titles be damned. All that matters now is the way that Aimeric says his name when his hips find just the right angle, an angle that leaves his nails digging into Jord’s shoulders at the sensation. _Jord_ , over and over again like a prayer, a hymn. It leaves Jord breathless, overwhelmed by both the feel of Aimeric’s body around him and the noises that he makes, it is almost too much to handle and Jord’s hands shake against Aimeric’s hips, pressed flushed against his own. 

It is beyond Jord to remember how long he held Aimeric, how long he had taken his body while simultaneously pulling noises from his lips, but soon they lay side by side, erratic breaths spilling from their mouths beneath a now soiled bedroll, spent beyond belief. It is foolish, Jord ponders silently, as Aimeric curls up against his body for warmth, how vigorously his heart strikes his chest with such intense emotion; it leaves him aching. Jord and Aimeric’s relationship tackled hurdles most would deem impossible: a lowly guard and a noble? Preposterous. Even so, Jord finds a gentle grin gracing his rugged features. Here, with Aimeric in his arms, eyelashes against the apple of his cheeks, his body heavy with the signs sleep, the picture of gentle tranquility, Jord finds himself welling up with contentment and hope for what the future will have in store for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i think we all know what happens to their future at this point in time. 
> 
>  
> 
> kudos are very much a appreciated! thank you for your time.


End file.
